


Mokuba's Musings

by ItsAJ_B1tches, Jenicorn, venom_for_free



Series: Lying To Myself [12]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mentions of a BDSM relationship, Prideshipping, first person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:05:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAJ_B1tches/pseuds/ItsAJ_B1tches, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenicorn/pseuds/Jenicorn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/pseuds/venom_for_free
Summary: Mokuba has some thoughts about his brother's new boyfriend upon meeting him.Rated M to be safe and for swearing.*This oneshot is set in the Lying To Myself series, and will not make sense without reading that first. Set during chapter 13.*





	Mokuba's Musings

**Author's Note:**

> To tide you over until the next part of chapter 13 is released, we decided to give you a little something.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Fucking finally.” I exclaimed, sending the last email.

Seto left for his party about an hour ago and since then, I had a million emails to respond to concerning work.

“Mr Piato would like you to review these notes from the last meeting.”

“Ms Cura would like you to confirm the details for the next meeting.”

And on and on and on.

Gone were the days when all I had to do was show up and stick my nose in what was, at the time, none of my business. Now that it was my business, it was not as fun. Although, admittedly, it was amusing seeing people’s faces when ‘a kid’ showed up and proved to be in charge.

Putting my laptop aside, I got up and stretched, heading into the kitchen. Grabbing a packet of potato chips and pouring myself some orange juice, I went back into the living room and settled onto the couch. I picked up my phone to check the time, but also to see if Seto had sent an update.

He hadn’t.

That was either a good thing or a bad thing. Pushing down my doubts and feeling of unease, I decided to get comfortable and catch up on some TV. Seto would probably be back home soon anyway, and then I could ask him how it went.

Pulling my favourite blanket over me, I clicked play on the first episode.

\-------------

Hearing the faint closing of the front door, and the click-clack of shoes on wooden floor, I rose from my sleep. I wasn’t aware I’d drifted off until just now. The TV had switched to standby mode at some point, and the blanket had fallen onto the floor.

Clumsily, I patted my sides looking for my phone. The room was dark, so I was unsure of what the time was. Failing to locate it, I squinted at the clock on the wall, gasping as I registered the time it was telling me.

05:55

“What the…?” I croaked out, confused as to what was happening.

As my senses came back to me I registered, that the sounds that woke me were really happening. This time, there was muffled voices as well. One sounded like Seto, however I couldn’t place the second one.

Growing even more confused and slightly worried someone was breaking in, I sat up and looked over at the door. There was a giggle and voices grew louder. Reassuring myself that the security was enough to keep intruders from breaking in, I shouted out ‘Seto’.

Immediately the voices stopped and my brother’s head popped in. He apologised for waking me, however, all traces of exhaustion disappeared as I grew excited to hearing the details of the party.

I inquired, if they had made up and if this was his walk of shame. Of course, Seto being Seto, couldn't answer with a simple yes or no. He needed a grand gesture to respond…

I could do nothing but stare, as Seto stepped aside to reveal a small, slender man with wild hair and piercing violet eyes, explaining that his name was Yami. When Seto told me, there was a man on the scene, this was not, what I expected. I mean, I guess the fact that my brother had entered into the bdsm scene should have told me, that what I expect from him is probably the farthest thing from reality. At least, that’s the truth of the matter recently.

He’s changed so much in the past few months and this man here...this crazy haired, tiny man was the cause of it.

My brother was happy because of him.  
My brother was healthy because of him.

This guy must have been a wizard.

As I continued to stare intrigued at Yami, he decided to stare back at me.

The seconds stretched into minutes and honestly, I was feeling quite amused by it all. Normally I would have been telling them to look elsewhere, but I didn't mind it so much with this guy. I was not sure why though…

“For fucks sake! Say something!” Seto shouted, clearly agitated by the silence.

As I felt a bubble of laughter threaten to burst inside of me, I realised that this, right here, was why I was feeling amused. Because Seto would be upset by it.

I turned to observe my big brother, noting his defiant stance. The one he adopted, when he was clearly uncomfortable, but not wanting anyone to know. I noticed, that Yami had also decided to look at Seto. After a moment, we caught each other’s gaze again.

“Is he allowed to speak like that in front of you?” I inquired, not understanding the dynamics completely. However, Seto had explained last night, that he had to be respectful in front of Yami. This wasn’t what I’d call respectful, though.

“Nope. But this is an unusual case. So that one can slide.” Yami explained. I noticed out of the corner of my eye Seto looking down at the floor. To be honest, I couldn’t blame him. Even I picked up on the underlying meaning of those words.

This whole situation was definitely going to make life more interesting, I concluded.

  
Trying to repress a smirk and control the teasing in my voice, I decided to have a bit of fun.  
“Pity.” I began, noticing my big brother’s head shoot up to look at me, his eyes creased in the way he did when he was suspicious about someone. I figured I should expand on my point, like all good businessmen do. At least, if it meant they'd get what they want.

“I was hoping to get some tips on how to make him my bitch again. It’s never been the same since I hit puberty. All of a sudden it’s gone from,” -here, I did my over-exaggerated Seto expression that made Isono and Aime crease over in hysterics at the Christmas parties.- “Yes Mokuba, anything you want.” to “Mokuba, you’re the vice president of Kaiba Corp. - do it yourself!” It sucks.” I ended it with a slight whine, highlighting my mock displeasure.  
Well, most of it was mocking.

Growing up really did suck because you had to do everything yourself! Would it kill Seto to bring me a game back like he used to, just once?

The laughter that erupted from the professional dom was not one that I expected. It was deep and seemed to come from the depths of the mines of Moria, the way it reverberated around the room.  
Whatever it sounded like though, it definitely broke the tension in the room. It was also a pleasant sound. Infectious, so to speak.

“You know,” Yami began to approach the couch where I was sitting still, his voice light and airy. “I can help you out, if you want?” The smirk, that was playing on his lips told me that he too, loved to wind my big brother up.

Excellent!

  
“Wh-what!?” Seto stuttered behind us. We turned to look at him. He seemed to be rooted to the spot, like a deer caught in a car’s headlights. It was - and this is a word I never thought I’d use when describing my big brother - adorable. It was because of the way he blushed, and the way his eyes went wide, his mouth opening and closing like a fish trying to breath out of water.  
I just wished I were recording this.

  
As Yami started to address him, I couldn’t hide my grin any longer.  
“Nothing. Now, go and be a good boy, Seto, and fetch us some drinks. And while you’re at it, I want some fruit.” He seemed to have added that last bit as an afterthought.

  
Unable to resist, I decided to poke some more fun.

  
“Yes, Seto. Be a good boy.” I plastered on my most innocent, childish face. The one Seto described as the ‘Devil’s mask’ because I only used it when I was up to mischief. Only those close to me knew, that it really was a facade.

  
Glaring at me, Seto muttered out a “Yes, your Majesty.” - something I didn’t expect to hear from him quite yet - and left the room. I caught him look back at us one last time, before he went out of sight. Yami and I were pretending to plan evil things together to rile him up further, but really we were just trying to suppress our laughter. Something we let out, once Seto was a safe distance away.

  
As the giggles faded and our composure returned, we started to discuss our likes and interests. It turned out he had a twin brother who loved games as much as I did!

  
I’ve concluded that I really liked this guy.

  
Yami truly was the best thing to happen to us.

  
Or, at least, he was for now...

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoyed. Mokuba is one of our favourites to discuss headcanons about!
> 
> As always, we love your feedback so that we can continue to improve. 
> 
> We love all of you guys!  
> <3


End file.
